


Wonderful

by nicoleiacross



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure why he's on Dressrosa; but maybe, just maybe, there's a reason for the things Sengoku does after all. (Otherwise known as: that "Cora-san didn't die, what are you talking about, the navy's just been hiding him" fic no one asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first One Piece fic in... shit, eight years? Please be gentle and please remember that I do not own One Piece, because if I did, Cora-san would not be dead. Fact.

_I close my eyes when I get too sad, I think thoughts that I know are bad. Close my eyes and I count to ten; hope it's over when I open them._ – **Wonderful, Everclear**

♥

It's strange to think he's walking onto the docks of Dressrosa. It's strange to think of how long he's been in the shadows, hiding and hoping no one found out he was alive. It's strange to think that finally— _finally_ —he doesn't have to look over his shoulder and watch for the Donquixote Family.

And, as strange as all of those things are... the strangest of all is what exactly he's doing in Dressrosa.

He sends a lopsided smile towards the elderly woman snapping at his boss and looks around the makeshift marine camp. They're all surprisingly lax for people who are supposed to be capturing some of the (currently) most notorious pirates of the Worst Generation. He's heard stories of the Straw Hats. Stories that bring a wide grin to his face and stories that make him wonder if he'd have been happier as a pirate. Stories that make him wonder if he should still be looking.

He's been kept in the dark for years. He couldn't say what happened after he woke up or what really happened before then, either. He sees little splotches of memories—sometimes a pattern or a conversation will remind him of _something_... but never anything substantial. The only good part about any of it, is that it never really bothers him on the field. He doesn't recognise people he probably knew before and they don't recognise him in the Marine uniform. The only thing he does really remember... is Doflamingo and... someone. Helping someone. He wanted to help them so badly and he's not even sure he ever did.

Two years ago, he was suddenly confined to Sengoku's personal ship. He wasn't allowed to see the newspapers and he wasn't allowed off the ship without supervision. Looking back, he assumes it probably had something to do with Doflamingo... _what_ exactly, he wasn't sure. But something.

Sengoku sends him a smile that seems just a little more worried than normal, "Everything alright? You're being rather quiet back there."

He never really speaks around people. Sengoku knows that; but, he still tries, sometimes. Regardless, he accepts the mild wave before returning to his noodles. The man looks back again a moment later—ignores Tsuru snapping at him—and gestures to a nearby table, "You'll be wanting to read the latest articles, I'm sure."

At that, he has to frown, "You're certain?"

"You do still remember how to speak!" The man ignores his scowl and laughs, "All the bad news is over, boy. I think you'll find some good news in the paper."

"I already know the good news? He's captured. They're captured. That's the only news I need to know." It feels wrong. He needs to know something else. _Something_ in that paper. Sengoku knows it, too, if the way he points to the paper again is any indication. With only a vaguely annoyed roll of his eyes, he finally wonders over to pick the paper up (he doesn't miss the way people startle away from him—his sheer height alone, never mind the similar facial structure of someone much more sinister) and begins to speed through the stories.

The front page is the capture—his chest tightens, his heart stops in a moment of sheer terror, just from seeing Doflamingo... and then fades and he has to remind himself to breathe. He's in chains. Chains he'll never escape. Not this time. The other stories are nothing compared to that and he's getting bored with each turn of the page. Towards the middle is a smaller caption, but the headline catches his eye. Straw Hat pirates... he kind of wants a face to put to the name and follows down the article. It isn't Straw Hat that makes him stop scanning the page, though. It isn't Straw Hat that makes his throat close up as a sudden sob tries to force its way out, as his head reels and a nauseating clash of memories that used to be nothing more than blurry colours suddenly sharpen into vivid images. The other pirate—dark eyes with darker rings and circles beneath them. A smile that looks ready to challenge a world that tells them 'no', that they can't do something... and prove them wrong. Just being alive is enough to prove them wrong and he nearly crumbles; sheer will is keeping him upright, even when he sways and grips the table for a moment to find something that resembles a center of gravity.

Good news doesn't even begin to cover it anymore. His eyes dart around, trying to find a way out, a way to get away—curses being as tall as he is for probably the first time he can recall. Sengoku gives him an opening, thankfully.

"Well, since we'll be staying in today, why not let my understudy explore, at least?" He looks over and Sengoku gives him a wink before continuing, "He's been looking forward to seeing Dressrosa for years. He's the one that gave us all our information on the Donquixote Family, after all. Why don't you go explore a bit? You can find something to help out with, I'm sure."

He barely remembers to salute before he runs off, somehow managing not to trip over himself in the process. As he's leaving, he hears a curious murmur and a loud laugh from Sengoku.

"Rocinante. His name is Rocinante."

♥

Rocinante isn't the least bit surprised when people startle away from him.

Even in the Marine uniform, he knows how much he looks like his older brother. They aren't identical, thankfully... but there's just enough similarity in their facial structure that people immediately recoil and hurry away from him. He can't find anyone to ask; he tries, so many times, and people hurry away from him before he can even hold the crumpling paper out to them.

He clutches the newspaper tighter, trying to ignore the way his heart is slowly sinking towards his gut in despair. Maybe if he were in civilian clothes... maybe if he wasn't dressed like a Marine, if he didn't look so much like his brother, if he could just _ask where they are_.

Even the children are ushered away from him and his hands finally fall to his side in defeat. Maybe he just isn't meant to do this—to see him. Maybe it's just enough to know that he's alive.

A scream startles him and his head snaps up, habitually looking for the source and whatever it's aimed at. People are scrambling away from a crumbling building and it's pure instinct that lets him lunge forward to cover the people that fall just inside the destruction. His frame is just large enough to shelter them from the excess debris, even when he catches a fair-sized chunk of what was once a wall. A minor grunt of effort when he throws the wall to the side and turns to check on the people behind him... he tries not to feel too disappointed when they scramble away from him. ...Most of them. A younger lad is still sitting at his feet, looking up in awe and he shuffles a little, starting to feel remotely embarrassed by the sudden positive reception.

"You're really strong, mister."

"... Er... thank you? Shouldn't you... get back to your parents?" He's never been good with kids. He knows it's his own fault; but, he's _never_ been good with kids. He'd spent so long trying to chase them away from his brother that he just... doesn't know how to deal with them. Not even when he was taking care of Law for six months, he hadn't figured anything out... other than the fact the boy had a mouth on him. He cracks a small smile thinking about it and nearly forgets the younger boy at his feet.

"Mister, are you lost?"

Rocinante promptly blinks back to the present and he must look confused, because the boy laughs at him, "You are, aren't you? The marines are all on the docks, waiting for orders to go after the pirates."

"Oh... oh! Oh, no! I'm not—I mean, yes, I'm a marine, but I—one of my...er... gimme a second." He flusters and tries to get his thoughts in order, looking around desperately for the paper he'd been clutching earlier, "I was... looking for someone—a pirate, he's a pirate, but he's... he's a friend. I thought he'd been killed but, he's here, he has to be, the paper said he was, I was just... hoping to find him." Saying it out loud sounds even worse than it did in his head. What was he even hoping to accomplish? They had no reason to help him, least of all dressed as a man who was supposed to capture pirates. He doesn't expect the boy to laugh at him again and frowns, "Now, what's so funny?"

"You're never gonna find him dressed like _that_. You should find different clothes first. Who're you looking for? Most of the pirates are staying at the palace. All the marines know that already."

"I just got here and... I'm not sure I have any other clothes." He frowns and looks around, rubbing his arms in a self-conscious manner, "This really isn't how I'd like to turn up, though, you're right. Not much of a choice, though. Even if you had any stores intact, I couldn't possibly ask to take what little you have. I'll just have to hope they don't gut me on sight, yeah?" His smile feels natural, feels more like himself than he has in years. He finally notices the newspaper he'd been clutching earlier, fluttering on the ground as the breeze starts to pick up and he hurries over to grab it, returns to the child, and opens up to the middle, pointing hopefully, "This one. Have you seen him anywhere?"

The boy's face screws up into a concentrated frown and he looks over the paper, confused, "Y'mean Lucy? You're pointing at the Warlord, but you're lookin' for Lucy, right?"

He quirks a brow and looks down at the paper. No, he's definitely pointing to the right one... the fact Law's a Warlord, however, doesn't really surprise him as much as it should. If anything, it explains why he was suddenly banned from newspapers, "Er. No. I do mean the Warlord."

"Oh. Well. Y'can't really arrest him anyways, so lookin' for him should be fine." The boy looks at the paper again, "Not sure though. You'd be best off asking at the palace. Most of the pirates are there. The Straw Hats aren't though, so I don't think the Warlord is, either. They might know, though." The boy shrugs and points back, "Palace is that way."

Rocinante barely remembers the hurried thank you before he dashes down the street... a few minutes later, he's only grateful that he managed to get a few blocks before tripping over himself, well out of sight and lets out a low, grumbled curse, to try reminding himself to slow down and pay attention. ... Not that _that_ ever really helps, but maybe this time it will.

He trips fifteen more times before he reaches the palace; the sixteenth time saves him from taking a bullet to the face, just before he's surrounded and trying to get an explanation out in one breath before he ends up with worse than a few accidental scratches from his own clumsiness.

♥

In hindsight, he shouldn't be too surprised that he's being escorted in handcuffs and a blindfold. Sea Prism cuffs at that. He grumbles and flexes his fingers a little, "My Devil Fruit isn't a combat power."

"Don't care."

"Regular cuffs would've been just _fine_."

"You're big and if you're anything like the _other one_ ," he flinches at the way the words are spit out, "They wouldn'ta done any good."

His guide has a point. Regular cuffs are easy to break out of. It's not something he's proud to be able to admit (that's a lie, he's a little proud of it) but _still_. He reminds himself it could be worse and he could still be in the courtyard getting poked, punched, prodded, stabbed... he's a little surprised by who saved him.

A small smile crosses his face when he thinks of Baby 5 and the fact she managed to avoid getting taken in with the rest of the family. He'll need to thank her properly later... and hopefully not get shot in the face by one of _her_ transformations in the process. He's still not sure why she helped... but she knew right away (he's a little surprised she didn't faint on the spot, given her expression and he's pretty sure she stopped breathing for a few minutes) and turned to a green-haired pirate (he thinks she called him Bartolomeo) and tided things over with a very simple sentence.

" _Law needs to see this._ "

He's still a little put off being addressed as an object... but, Baby 5 didn't shoot him and he's hopefully going to see Law soon, so. He considers that a win. He yelps when he suddenly walks into something and tumbles over; an equally surprised swear is somewhere to his right before he feels a sharp jab in his ribs and realises he fell on the pirate.

"GE'OFF, JACKASS."

"You stopped walking, don't blame me!" Ok, kind of his fault, too, for spacing out but _still_. He isn't punched a second time, so he assumes he's made his point.

Bartolomeo grumbles another curse and he can hear the pirate dusting himself down as he stands and gives a simple order, "Jus' stay there. I'll go see what Luffy's crew thinks and if Trafalgar even wants part in this."

It's so strange hearing someone call him that way; but, he nods and manages to wiggle his way into enough of an upright position that he can sit cross-legged. He imagines how ridiculous he must look—a gangly, nine-foot-seven man, in a just too small marine uniform that's covered in dirt and dust and mud and grass from the number of times he's tripped, and a mop of unruly blonde curls that refuse to be tamed, no matter how hard he tries. Just sitting there, hand cuffed and blind, hoping he isn't run through by pirates he isn't the least bit interested in capturing.

He doesn't think on it too long—fortunately or unfortunately, he isn't certain—before a clamour a short distance away startles him to his feet. He stumbles in the process, but manages not to fall back over and tries to listen to the noise. Incoherent yelling, multiple voices—five, maybe six, including Bartolomeo. He hears the pirate squawk out a warning (" _Wait_!" maybe; something similar, a short command that goes ignored) before he hears what sounds like a door being thrown up, torn off the hinges. He flinches and reaches up to try pulling the blindfold off, if just so he has an idea of what's going on. Something cold and sharp presses to his neck and he freezes.

"Don't even."

He doesn't recognise the voice; but, something about it makes his heart pound in his ribcage, makes his throat close. Something nostalgic about the scent in front of him. He wants to hope, despite how the situation is unfolding. Still, he listens and his hands remain in mid-air, tense and uncertain if he's able to lower his arms back to where they were.

"You have one minute to convince me not to run you through."

"... What did Bartolomeo tell you?"

"Forty seconds."

"Law, it's me—"

"—thirty-five—"

"—Will you just—"

"—thirty—"

"— _Law_!" He hates that his voice cracks and he quickly regrets raising his voice. Maybe he stepped forward; but, whatever's against his throat presses harder. Not enough to puncture skin, but enough that he knows he really shouldn't try that again, "I can prove it's me, just take the handcuffs off."

"The Hell I will."

"But it is you, isn't it?" Hope. So much hope. The voice hasn't denied the name yet, hasn't snapped at him. Just a steady countdown. "Please, I can prove it's me. I still have my Devil Fruit—"

"Not happening."

His minute is well up and they both know it; but, Law hasn't run him through yet. Rocinante wracks his brain, desperately; before he can really think a plan through, he starts talking. Babbling. It must sound like nonsense, but he doesn't stop.

"My name is Donquixote Rocinante. I was the second Corazon in the Donquixote Family, after Vergo. I was—am... am Doflamingo's only living blood relative." His heart pounds in his chest, the bitter aftertaste of the words burn the back of his mouth, but he keeps going, "I ran away after he killed our father. He shot him point blank. The navy picked me up and sent me to work undercover when I got older. I was sent back to the family as an undercover informative. I spent most of my time trying to scare kids away from the family; it never worked on Baby 5, Buffalo, or you. You tried to stab me a while after we first met. ... I kind of deserved that, I threw you out a window, didn't I? Stubborn brat, you came right back, though." There's nothing against his throat anymore; the only reason he knows Law is still there is the uneven, hitched breathing as he continues, "You were the first person that ever found out about my power—I have the Calm-Calm fruit. I cancel out noises. You didn't tell my brother, because I didn't tell him you stabbed me two years prior. We spent the next six months traveling—I guess I did kidnap you, didn't I? I don't think I ever apologised for that... I put you through hell that six months. I'm surprised our posters aren't still on hospital walls. You _can_ get into hospitals now, right? ... I guess you wouldn't need to, not with the Op-Op Fruit, though...."

He can't think of anything else to say. Nothing without stirring up even worse memories for both of them. For the first time, he doesn't feel sick thinking about the way he was found lying in the snow, only alive because the cold had slowed the flow of blood; he feels sick thinking of how Law must have felt. How horrible _he_ felt lying to the boy hiding in the chest. Leaving him alone to a world that had never shown him any sort of mercy, after giving him one of the possibly most complicated Devil Fruits to master.

As sudden as his thoughts turn gloomy, he's recoiling from the harsh light of the sun and screwing his eyes shut with a swear. It takes him a second to realise the blindfold's been pulled away and he forces himself to open his eyes and blinks, blearily, to try focusing past the harsh rays.

Law's eyes look even darker than they had in his picture. Like he hasn't slept in months. He looks pale and exhausted—Rocinante isn't surprised; he's heard stories of how brutal the fight was and he knows from experience that the stories aren't the least bit exaggerated—and... at that very moment, he looks absolutely murderous and confused. Like he isn't sure he wants to cry or start punching the man and Rocinante finally notices the sword in his hand and wonders just when he took up swordplay. At the same time, he has to smile. He's in a very dangerous position—Law still has the upper hand and could kill him in an instant if he wanted—but he has to. Law grew up. He lived, he's grown up, he _survived_.

A second later, the anticipated punch comes and he's back on the ground. Habitual anger bubbles up in him when he scrambles back into a sitting position, "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, YOU BRAT—" His tirade cuts off with a startled swear when Law physically knocks him back to the ground, full body latched to him, with his arms closed dangerously around his neck.

" _Where the fuck have you been!?_ "

It takes a moment longer before he realises that Law is trying to stifle a sob against his shoulder while he's demanding answers and trying to explain what's happened since they saw each other last. He doesn't get very far before he gives up and seems to think crying is the better option. Another moment and he realises that—somewhere when he was lost in his thoughts—Law unlocked the Sea Prism cuffs. His hands are free and he gives a small smile; one hand reaches up, gently pushing under the fluffy, spotted cap to rub at Law's head in a soothing manner and he snaps the fingers of his free hand to put the soundproof barrier around them. The noise around them fades and as soon as Law realises what he's done, he isn't trying to muffle the sobs anymore. He's crying even harder, if possible, and Rocinante just gives a quiet laugh, wrapping him up in a hug, "For a Warlord, you're still a big ol' crybaby, aren't ya?"

He thinks the weak slap to his shoulder was meant to be a punch and he just laughs again and goes quiet to let Law get everything out of his system.

The entire time, he's quietly grateful because Law doesn't once seem to realise that he's crying, too.

♥

It takes a while, but Law manages to calm down enough to untangle them and gives him a very solid glare and threat: "If you tell _anyone what just happened._..."

The rest of the threat hangs in the air and Rocinante does his best to look absolutely innocent. The younger man grumbles and beckons for him to follow while rubbing furiously at his eyes with the back of his arm. The marine stifles the urge to laugh; it doesn't stop him from smiling and he follows close at Law's heel towards a small house.

The reception is about what he expects; Law yanks him down before a sword takes his head off and then pushes him aside before someone else can shoot him. There's absolute chaos for almost ten straight minutes before Law gets everything under control and, with a very strained patience, finally introduces him.

"Everyone. This is Cora-san."

"Rocinante."

" _Cora-san._ "

Despite the years apart, he still recognises the tone as one that won't be argued with and gives in with a small shrug and sigh, "Cora-san it is. Nice to meet you, everyone. I should probably warn you all that there are more marines on the docks. I haven't been called back yet, though, so I'm assuming they aren't looking for you yet." He probably shouldn't be so cheerful; but, at the moment, he really doesn't care.

Everyone is settling back into their seats, waiting for an explanation; Rocinante mindlessly reaches up to pull Law down into his lap before the other man can sit on the floor and rests his head on top of the fluffy hat, ignoring the flustered, angrily embarrassed protests, "There really isn't much to say. I came with Sengoku and Tsuru and he set me loose on my own. ... I have the vaguest feeling he's expecting me not to come back, too, so... I promise not be any trouble, I guess!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Law sends up a glare, "You make trouble just walking around."

"You know what I meant."

"This isn't necessarily bad." A dark-haired woman cuts them off ( _Nico Robin_ , he thinks, astonished for a moment, before he remembers that she is generally listed with the Straw Hats), "We'll worry about his clothes later; but, for now, so long as he has his uniform, we needn't sneak around town for food and supplies. We can just send him."

Law promptly groans, "You have no idea how horrible that idea is. I'll go with him."

"Aren't you _not_ a Warlord anymore? I'd imagine your status was revoked with the uproar you've caused, brat. Not a good idea." Mostly, Rocinante isn't sure he could convince Tsuru not to skewer him on sight. He'd try, no doubt, but he also knows the woman isn't the least bit happy with anything that's happened on Dressrosa, other than the fact that Doflamingo's finally been taken into custody.

"Letting _you_ wander around alone is 'not a good idea'. I'm going, too, so _deal with it_."

Everyone else in the room is forgotten for the few minutes they glare at each other before Rocinante finally gives in with an annoyed, albeit fond, sigh, "Fine. I suppose we can do a proper round of introductions later. I'm not sure how long the marines will remain in the docks, so any supplies you need, we'd best get them now. I suppose you know what all to get, brat?"

He's not the least bit surprised when Law punches him again—not nearly as hard as earlier—and finally manages to scramble free from his lap. He grumbles and pulls a cloak on before he stalks out the door, not bothering to see if he's being followed.

Rocinante just laughs and quickly follows after him before he gets left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law knows things are different; now he just needs to get Cora-san to understand that he _does_ know and _wants_ things to be the kind of different they are. (Also known as: Law is frustrated and Corazon is a dweeb.)

_Close my eyes when I go to bed and I dream of angels that make me smile. I feel better when I hear them say, "Everything will be wonderful someday"_ **– Wonderful, Everclear**

**♥**

When they're safely away from Dressrosa, Law finally relaxes and nearly collapses face first. His sword is the only thing keeping him upright, leaning to support the slump of his weight when he looks around to take count of everyone. Most crews are doing headcounts of their own; but, since he's away from his own crew, he settles with counting over the Straw Hats (resists the urge to knock Straw Hat into the ocean for getting into it with an admiral while _they were supposed to be escaping_ ) and eventually letting his eyes land a few feet away on a tangled mess of limbs that's swearing and trying to right itself. He feels a smile tug the corner of his lips and finally pushes off his sword, shouldering the sheathed blade when he goes over and holds a hand out, "Need help?"

Cora-san attempts to scowl at him—fails spectacularly and looks like a pouting child—before finally accepting the hand. He's unsteady for a moment when he manages to stand, still towering over Law, and both of them nearly get sent back to the deck when a harsh wave crashes into the side of the ship. As dangerous as that is—Law's never seen so many Devil Fruit users in one place and is mildly concerned with how close some of them are to the railings around the ship—he kind of has to laugh, "For a navy man, you've got pretty weak sea legs, don'tcha?"

Cora-san immediately tugs his hat down so it's covering Law's eyes, "Can it, brat. Just a little stiff. Happens when you shove someone big as me into a cramped sleeping area."

Law bites down another laugh and lets it go with a dismissive nod; now that he's thinking about it, the house was barely big enough for the crew that had originally been hiding out there (he remembers Roronoa and Nico having to stop Straw Hat from running outside as he complained about being cooped up. In passing, he wonders how their ship's doctor ever deals with any of them, based solely on their reckless behaviour and inability to sit still long enough to heal proper) and Cora-san... now that he thinks about it, he's never really seen Cora-san sleep anywhere but out in the open. The rooms of the old Donquixote Family base were all ridiculously large—large enough that many of them shared rooms (he, Baby 5, and Buffalo had all shared a room for as long as he could remember)—and, when he tries to think about it, he can't ever remember anyone saying whether or not the Donquixote brothers actually shared a room or had their own. He'd never thought about it then, and when they'd been traveling for six months, they'd generally slept out under the stars. Cora-san wasn't one for hotels unless it was _absolutely_ necessary (the one or two times that Law's fever spiked) and he never paid for more than one room... and Law had been too delirious to really pay mind to whether or not the man slept.

"Law? You alright?"

He snaps out of his nostalgia and back to the present when a hand is pushing his bangs and hat out of the way to rest against his forehead. He hates the concern on Cora-san's face more than anything and pushes the hand away, "I don't get sick anymore."

"... I guess you've a point." Cora-san straightens himself to his full height and then some when he stretches his arms high above his head, "You can still wear yourself out though. I'm sure fighting my brother wasn't kind on your body. You and the stretchy kid need to go find somewhere to get some more rest."

Instead of snapping a reply, Law's attention strays over to where Luffy and his crew are—loud and at the center of attention—before he shrugs, "I don't think Straw Hat knows what resting is, honestly. I told him he was supposed to be on bed rest the entire time we were in hiding. You saw how well that went."

Cora-san laughs, "Point. But, he's not my concern." He plucks Law's hat away and—before Law can think to protest the action—is ruffling his hair, "He's got his crew worrying about him, so you'll have to deal with _me_ worrying about _you_ until we get to your crew. So let's find you somewhere to lie down a bit."

As much as Law _wants_ to protest, he knows that Cora-san's right. He's tired. His body still hurts, especially so his arm is still sore beneath the layers of bandages. Bandages that Cora-san keeps making squinty-eyed-thin-frowned judging looks at, especially when Law brushes the questions off and assures him it's nothing serious. (Which, it isn't anymore; but, gods forbid he _ever_ find out that Law lost his arm for a while.) Law promptly swats his hand away when Cora-san attempts to check for a fever again, yanks his hat back, and fixes it back on his head before he rolls his eyes, "For the last time, _I can't get a fever_. Anyways... where were you going to sleep?"

"Below deck in the hold, probably." Cora-san shrugs, like this should be obvious, even when Law feels something angry bubbling up. The blonde continues, as though he doesn't notice, "We're cramming a lot of people on the ship as is; it's either the hold or out on the deck and... honestly, I don't think too many of them want to be around me." While it's true enough that most everyone's giving him a wide, cautious berth and making wary faces at him, Law can't imagine that's enough to actually _bother_ him. "I don't care one way or another, but we're guests. If they don't want me around, the least I can do is keep myself out of the way. I fancy not getting thrown overboard."

"They aren't going to throw you overboard." Law rolls his eyes, "The navy was shooting at you, same as them. They'll get used to you one way or another."

Cora-san just chuckles and clicks his tongue at Law, "Stop being stubborn. I told you, it doesn't bother me. There'll be plenty of time for sleeping under the stars later—wait, why are we even talking about where _I'm_ sleeping? You're the one that needs rest."

"Because you're coming with me?" Law feels like this should be obvious and shakes his head when he grabs the taller man's arm as he walks by, "Let's go. Oi! Straw Hat!"

Luffy's attention finds them immediately, even though Law has to lean around a still flustered and confused Cora-san to see him, "I'm going below deck to sleep. You can handle everything up here?"

The wide grin isn't the least bit reassuring and Law suddenly feels like he should be _extremely_ worried... but, Robin assures him everything will be fine, that she'll send Usopp to find them if anything happens, and waves the two away, even when the sniper lets out a squawk of protest. Law ignores them and resumes the task of attempting to drag Cora-san off the deck after him. It's a little difficult at first, with Cora-san trying to protest and yank his arm free; but, as he does and as Law _knew he would do_ , he manages to trip over himself in his attempt to get away and finally gives up, allowing himself to be dragged behind a decidedly smug and victorious Law.

♥

It takes a while, but he does eventually manage to find a dry corner below deck and finally releases Cora-san's arm. The taller man grumbles and finally rights himself back to a standing position (Law is honestly a little surprised he didn't try that earlier; but, maybe Cora-san realised it was a bad idea while they were on the stairs, so Law probably shouldn't complain) and glowers down at the smaller male, "Necessary?"

Law shrugs and turns so his back is against the corner he's found and carefully slides down it, trying to find a comfortable spot as he does, "Absolutely necessary." He waves an idle gesture for the man to sit down with him. Now that he isn't standing or trying to keep tabs on everyone, his limbs feel even heavier and he's fighting to keep his eyes open. Ultimately, it's completely moot; even with his eyes closed, the noise above deck carries down and he makes an annoyed noise, half-heartedly kicking Cora-san without opening his eyes, "There _was_ a reason I dragged you down here with me."

He imagines the confused look on the blonde's face before there's a short ' _oh!_ ' and he finally gets the idea. A moment later, there's complete silence and Law lets out a relieved breath, his body slumping further against the wall as the tension of anticipated noise and trouble leaves his muscles, "Much better... oi. Cora-san?"

"Oh my god, go to sleep, Law. Your eyes are closed, _sleep_."

"Mnnngh, don't wanna. Cora-san?" He doesn't get an answer this time. He hides the grin by ducking his head and pulling his cap down to cover his face more. He's probably too old for this, but... he has a lot to catch up on. "Cora-san. Cora-san. Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-san, Cora-sa—"

"Oh _my god, Law._ " Cora-san reaches over to hit him over the head—it isn't nearly as hard as it could be, Law knows this for a fact—and gives a strained sigh, "What?"

Law doesn't answer right away. Honestly, he hadn't expected Cora-san to give in so quickly and he isn't sure what he wants to say. What he wanted to say. He mulls over it a little and manages to get his eyes open after a while. He imagines how exhausted he must look because Cora-san's expression immediately goes from annoyance to a softer, worried look in almost record time. Law gives him the best smile he can manage, "... I really missed you." Cora-san blinks, confusion taking over, and Law shrugs a little, looking down to trace the letters on his fingers in a distracted manner, "Dunno. I guess it's finally sinking in, y'know? You're... I mean... you're _here_. You're sitting right in front of me. Like... actually sitting in front of me. I'm awake—I mean. I think I'm awake, I'm pretty sure I am. I'm pretty sure I didn't just dream up the past four days."

He's actually real damn positive he didn't, because seeing Cora-san without the painted grin and starburst under his eye had been alarming and is still moderately unsettling. Maybe when things calm down a little more he can convince Cora-san to paint them back on. Or, next time they dock somewhere pirate-friendly, he can _really_ go out on a limb and try to convince the man that tattoos really don't hurt that much. ... Then again, Law can't speak much for face tattoos, but it might be worth a try. He looks up, after a while, realising Cora-san still hasn't said anything. The man's still staring at him, concerned and confused and... something about his smile is annoying Law. It's not the smile he remembers. That stupid grin, even when he was bleeding out in the snow. It's more... subdued. Uncertain. Like he isn't really sure what Law's talking about.

Instead of thinking too long on it—mostly to avoid getting cold feet—Law grumbles out a sleepy curse and pushes off the wall, crawls the short distance between them and drops himself across Cora-san's lap with absolutely no warning, past pushing his arms out of the way so he can. Immediately the blonde goes rigid and still, despite a brief flail of protest and Law reaches up to swat, harmless and mindless, at his chest, "You're too tense."

"Cheeky little—well, how would _you_ react if someone just spontaneously tried to use your lap as a bed?" Even so, Cora-san doesn't shove him off. He relaxes, just a little, and leans back on his hands so Law can move around and situate himself as he sees necessary.

"If 'someone' did it? They'd be pieces in seconds." Law shrugs, turning over and trying to find a way to lie that's comfortable. It's a lot harder than when he was little and could literally just curl up on Cora-san's lap. Maybe if he can convince the man to lie down.... "But I'm not just 'someone' and neither are you. Oi, lie down. I forgot how bony you are."

Another short noise of protest is all it takes for Law to roll his eyes, sit up, and knock the man over himself. The crash sounds louder than it should before Law remembers that they're in a soundproof bubble and that's probably why. He stifles a yawn and pushes the thought away. Cora-san is grumbling and rubbing the back of his head; Law, in that time, situates himself pressed flush against the other man's side, one leg hooked over his to keep him from making any attempts to dislodge Law, and lets out a slow breath, nestling at his shoulder for a pillow, "Better."

It's definitely not like curling up next to Bepo—and he really misses using the bear as a pillow because _nothing_ is as soft or comfortable as using Bepo as a pillow—but it's a familiar safety net and, despite his earlier complaints of the man being bony, Cora-san really is comfortable to lie on. He finally notices Cora-san's relaxed and given up on getting free and looks up with a sleepy, victorious smile, "You give up too easy sometimes. Y'know that, right?"

"Don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because you need to sleep and I'm _obviously_ not going to win." Cora-san mumbles, his free arm lying over his eyes in resignation. The arm that's trapped under Law gives a mild twitch, like he's trying to work it free, "Oi, move a sec. My arm's caught weird." Law gives him a suspicious glower and the man gives a breathless, defeated laugh, "I'm not going to kick you off. Promise."

A moment longer and Law complies, easily rolling himself on top of Cora-san. He half expects the man to protest again and is completely ready for another victory in flustering the man... what he _doesn't_ expect, is for Cora-san's arm to settle across his back to keep him in place. A faint heat crawls up the back of his neck and he tries to hide it by burying his face against the warm chest. It earns him a deep laugh that Law feels more than hears.

"Not so smug anymore, are ya?"

"Shut up." He grumbles and crosses his arms on Cora-san's chest, mostly confident that he's fought the blush down enough to make eye contact, "Just caught me off guard, that's all. Won't happen again."

"If you say so~" A familiar spark of amusement reaches the man's eyes before he reaches up to take Law's hat away. He ignores the protest and ruffles the dark hair like he did earlier before he begins rubbing gentle circles into his scalp. The motion makes Law even sleepier than he was moments earlier and, try as he might, he can't muster up enough energy for his glare to be effective. Cora-san just laughs at him again, "Go to sleep, Law. I'll be here when you wake up. You kind of made sure I can't just up and get away."

A second longer of attempting to glare, a second longer of the soothing massage on his scalp and Law's head falls back into crossed arms, back onto a warm chest, and he falls asleep to the steady, reassuring beat of Cora-san's heart.

♥

The next few days pass pretty much the same.

Law tries to get Cora-san to go socialise, while the man adamantly refuses to do so. Even when he's around people, he goes back to the quiet personage that Law remembers from first meeting him. Everyone's gradually beginning to relax around, mostly due to Luffy's sudden interest in him, when he finally gets used to him and they get rid of the marine uniform in favour of more casual clothes (a simple tank top and slacks for now; Law's already planning on getting him much better clothes when he gets the chance). The rubber man's taken on an almost unhealthy interest in climbing up his shoulders to be a lookout and Law has lost count of the number of times he's had to save both of them from falling overboard because _he's told Straw Hat that Cora-san has no sense of balance or coordination_. The swordsman can usually redirect his attention elsewhere and that's about when Cora-san retreats back to the hold to hide from socialising and Law is resigned to dealing with everyone on his own and making sure other pirates don't go bother him. When Law gets too tired of dealing with people, he retreats down to their dry corner below the deck, finds Cora-san with whatever he's managed to get his hands on (sometimes a book, usually a newspaper), and settles into his lap until he falls asleep. The second he sits down, Cora-san puts up a sound barrier, carefully sets his hat aside, and starts rubbing his head; it certainly helps him fall asleep all the faster and he's definitely feeling a lot better these days than he has in a long time. Probably since he left his crew.

The hard part, Law notices as the days go on, is trying to get a point across to Cora-san. He's not really sure of the point himself, but... it's steadily becoming more and more frustrating to deal with. Cora-san doesn't argue when he settles in his lap or on top of him to sleep; he doesn't fuss when Law insists on being as close as humanly possible, with the excuse that he's just making sure no one starts shit with him (a blatant lie, because _no one_ has even tried to start with him. His height aside, they saw him fighting during the escape from Dressrosa and it doesn't look much like anyone's willing to get into it with him... yet); he even makes attempts at starting conversations with Law, sometimes.

But... that's about where he draws the line. Law's hand will stray just a little too much when they're standing together and Cora-san will lace their fingers or redirect the hand elsewhere. He'll try for a quick kiss—not even on the lips, just a quick brush against his cheek and Cora-san will withdraw and give him man amused look that asks what he's doing. Overall, it's just... not something Law's really used to. It feels awkward to bring it up and he's pretty sure that's exactly why all of this is happening in the first place.

So, that night, instead of settling into his usual spot in Cora-san's lap, he perches in front of him—quiet, patient, waiting—until the blonde finally lowers the paper to give him a curious look, "Not tired yet?"

"Not really." It's not a lie. He's been sleeping much better lately and isn't needing nearly as many naps as he normally does. "I wanted to talk a bit, anyhow. Hard to do that when I'm sitting in your lap."

"Oh." Cora-san sets the paper down, steadily look more and more confused, "Ok... anything in particular?"

"Kind of."

"... Bad?"

"No. Maybe. I don't think it is."

"But I might."

"Maybe."

Cora-san gives him a searching look before he gives a slow nod, "Ok. I'm listening. I'm pretty sure I can at least trust this isn't bad news—"

"Kiss me."

Ok, that wasn't exactly how he planned to bring this up. He really had a pretty well-thought out plan on how to do this and that certainly wasn't any stage of the plan. But... it's kind of worth it when Cora-san nearly chokes and starts to turn a brilliant shade of red that would've matched his painted grin. Still, Law doesn't let himself smile yet. Not until he succeeds. He just keeps staring, still crouched a few feet in front of the blonde with his arms resting on his drawn up knees.

" _What_." In hindsight, maybe he should've asked Cora-san to put up a sound barrier first, if the blonde's going to be _that_ shrill. It's still kind of entertaining... he should really stay focused, though.

"I didn't stutter." Normally, Law hates repeating himself. But, in this situation... he may as well make an exception, "Kiss. Me."

"Law, what in the Hell—where is this— _what_."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you _seriously_ asking me that right now!?"

"I am." He's kind of proud of himself for staying as level-headed as he is. He feels anxious and more than a little upset that even being straight forward isn't having much of an effect. "I'm being very serious right now... so, what's wrong? You've never had a problem giving me a kiss before."

Ok, he knows the difference. That had been completely platonic and on the cheek and yeah he'd been a little kid and made a fuss whenever Cora-san gave him a kiss, but that was entirely irrelevant. He knows the difference and he's pretty sure Cora-san does, too, if the way he's been avoiding the kisses is any indication.

"You were a _kid_ then! And it wasn't—I mean, it was... different, do you have any idea what you're—"

"I am very well aware of what I'm asking and that those kisses were different. I'm not asking for those kisses. I am asking you to kiss _me_. Not my cheek. Me. So what's the problem?"

Thankfully, Cora-san's starting to calm down from the shrill panic-shock combination. Now his face is just flushed a brilliant magenta and he's squirming in his spot like this is the last conversation he wants to be having. He doesn't even seem to be aware that he hasn't put a sound barrier up and literally anyone could be walking down to check on them at any minute. He mulls a bit in silence before finally trying to answer.

"Those were different times, Law. I know you're well aware of that, I just. I meant what I said. I do mean what I said, but that's—I mean—I'm... you know, a lot... older than you, for one."

"You're point being...?" Law makes sure they have eye contact when Cora-san finally looks up; if there's one thing he's proud of, it's the fact that people can't just break eye contact with him once he makes it, "Do I look like I care? I know you're older than me. I know we had a different relationship in the past. I'm grateful—there aren't enough words to explain how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. Just as well, I know what I want. I know enough to know that what I'm feeling right now is nothing like what I felt then." He finally lets a small smile tug on his lips, hoping it'll relax the man in front of him, even just a little. "I'm also pretty sure I know well enough that you know it's different. Otherwise you wouldn't be making so much of a fuss over a kiss. Am I wrong?"

He doesn't get a verbal answer; just a very slow, negative gesture when Cora-san shakes his head and finally manages to let his eyes drift back to the floor.

"It won't work, you know."

Law quirks a brow. Cora-san doesn't look back up; instead, he draws his legs up and reaches for a non-existent breast pocket, likely reaching for a pack of cigarettes, before he seems to remember he doesn't have them. His hands fall back to the floor, poking and prodding at the wooden planks in a disheartened manner.

"It won't. I'm fairly certain of that."

"We won't know unless we try." Law reaches over to tilt his head up, trying to make eye contact again. Cora-san merely averts his gaze to a spot just beyond Law's shoulder and the younger man sighs, "So why not? Because you believe it won't? Or because you don't want it to?"

That gets his attention and he looks genuinely insulted when he finally makes eye contact again, "Of course I _want_ it to, but that doesn't mean it's going to—wait a minute. Wait a—oh, you little—!"

Law finally gives in when Cora-san returns to the flustered mess he was before and starts laughing. A relieved laugh. A genuine laugh. A few seconds later, the blonde joins in, much quieter and shaking his head, "You're a horrible brat, did you know that?"

"We aren't called the 'Worst Generation' for nothing."

Cora-san rolls his eyes and finally settles back to his normal, cross-legged position and opens his arms, "Come here, cheeky."

Law grins and settles onto his knees so he can crawl into his normal spot. Before he manages to turn and nestle with his back against Cora-san's chest, the blonde catches his shoulder to stop him and, when he tilts his head to give him an inquiring look, finally— _finally_ —gives him a chaste, fleeting kiss brushed against his lips, "You are _really_ bad for my health. Did you know that?"

"Like you're any better for _mine_?" He shoots back, trying to ignore the embarrassed flush crawling up his neck and cheeks for having been caught off-guard _again_. Cora-san just gives him a lopsided grin and pulls him into a near suffocating hug.

"I guess... you're also pretty good for my health, though."

Law snorts and nestles into the hold, content to finally relaxing now that the air's been cleared, "Yeah, see if you're saying that after they put a bounty back on your head."

The blonde's response is another kiss that efficiently flusters him into just making annoyed, petulant glares until he finally falls asleep to Cora-san playing with his hair again.

♥

When they finally catch up with his crew, the only thing Law regrets is that Bepo recognises him before Law even gets a chance to make proper introductions. He just barely stops them from attacking the man and the look of realisation is dawning on Bepo before Law realises what's going on.

Cora-san is still staring in shock at the polar bear, when he points a paw and turns a wide, happy grin on Law, with a very simple, "Cora-san!"

The blonde immediately turns an interested look on Law; the only thing the captain can do is pull his hat down in a desperate, vain attempt to hide his embarrassment as those that have been around long enough—Bepo, especially—begin gushing about how they've heard ~so much~ about Cora-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I do instead of sleeping: try to figure out how to write dumb pirates and fluff because I need it like burning. Writing Law is like writing Jotaro--very difficult and somehow very worth it. ...Lul, they're both voiced by Matthew Mercer, too, lord have mercy, I really do have a type. Send help.  
> Anyways, I tried, I'm sleepy, I have work tonight, please be gentle and leave c&c or anything really ;u; ok, i'll excuse myself now, g'night;;;  
> I'll do more CoraLaw later, I was just really trying to get used to writing them with these;;;;

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago when I was drugged up to my eyes on cold medicine and that's literally the only excuse I have. I swear I'll write fluff soon. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably. Might continue this, honestly don't remember what i was doing;;; i had a need, so i went with it. still getting used to writing dumb pirates.
> 
> anywho o/ C&C are welcome, please lemme know if you spot typos or if word autocorrected something it wasn't supposed to!


End file.
